


Pliant

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: He looked so good tied to your bed like he was, the black leather collar on his neck led down to absolutely nothing. Naked, tied up, hard, and all for your taking. You stood at the foot of the bed and let your eyes scan over the delicious sight of your man in his submissive state.





	Pliant

He looked so good tied to your bed like he was, the black leather collar on his neck led down to absolutely nothing. Naked, tied up, hard, and all for your taking. You stood at the foot of the bed and let your eyes scan over the delicious sight of your man in his submissive state.

 

“Baekhyun…” You spoke lowly and ran a finger down his shin, “have you been good while you were away?” Your eyes slid up to his big brown ones and in one quick blink you had your answer. You tutted your tongue and kneeled on the bed between his legs. Each one of his limbs attached to the posts of your bed with satin scarves. You smiled and continued running your fingers up his legs to his thighs. You watched the muscles of his legs and stomach twitch with your feather-light touches. 

 

Baekhyun’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth as your fingers moved to his hips, you began using your nails to scrape lightly across the skin. You shook your head and watched his cock twitch as your fingers danced dangerously close to it. “What should I do with you now?” You asked him. 

 

He whimpered when you laid your palm flat on his hip bones just next to his aching erection. “Hm?” You asked him sliding your palm up his stomach and running your fingertips over one of his nipples.

 

He hissed and looked up at you with big brown eyes. You smiled, “It’s rare that I find you at a loss of words, you know…” You told him.

 

A slow smile spread across his lips, “Punish me.” He told you lowly.

 

You raised an eyebrow, someone was filling his role well this evening. You found yourself smiling and shaking your head at him, you leaned forward, supporting yourself over his body with your arms so that your bodies were barely touching. “Why should I give you what you want?” You whispered above his lips.

 

He tried to lift his head to kiss you, but you lifted yourself up and the restraints halted his movements. You saw a brief look of frustration cross over his features before he caught your gaze again. He pouted, “Please, baby? I’m so hard it hurts.”

 

You sat back on your knees and looked down at his cock, it was definitely twitching and ready for your touches. Curled up perfectly against his the taunt muscles of his stomach, you grinned, “Does it, baby?” You asked him sweetly, “Does it hurt? Is that way you can’t even keep your hand out of your pants when you’re away from me?” You leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the base to the tip and watched your boyfriend arch his back and keen in response. 

 

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly, “I can’t fucking stand not being with you.”

 

“As it should be,” you answered smartly, giving him another languid lick with your tongue, “but that doesn’t mean you should get off without me. You have absolutely no self restraint.” You scolded. Your hands were resting on his inner thighs and you pinched the soft skin of his right thigh just as you took the head of his dick in your mouth. 

 

Baekhyun jerked at the movement, but a moan left his lips as you hollowed your cheeks and took all of him into your mouth, relaxing your throat and letting him get as deep in your mouth as possible. You bobbed your head up and down a few times, getting him good and slick with your tongue pressed against his cock.

 

“Fuck…” He whimpered and you took more of him in your mouth and bit down softly. His head shot up as he met your eyes. You lifted your lips so he could watch your teeth graze along his cock, stopping at the tip and licking over it gently. Baekhyun’s sighs began to fill the room and you smiled wickedly. He was growing thicker and just as his muscles began to stiffen with his climax you pulled away.

 

He let out a frustrated moan and dropped his head back to the pillows. “Baby…” He whimpered.

 

You grinned and crawled over his body, your fingers ran over his bare skin and you stopped at the collar on his throat. It turned you on way too much to have him so submissive to you with a collar and all. You hooked your finger through the silver hook that sat at the center and tugged on it a little. “Do you want to get off?” You asked him with your sweetest smile.

 

He licked his lips and nodded desperately.

 

You pretended to mull this thought over, “Then you need to put your mouth to good use, I think.”

 

He nodded again and you stood up, positioning yourself so that you were on your knees above his face. You ran your fingers through his head and looked down at his eyes, “Make me cum, and I’ll make you cum. Deal, babe?”

 

Baekhyun smirked and you felt him press a kiss to your core before his tongue slid between your folds and sent a tingling sensation up your spine. You reached forward and gripped the headboard as Baekhyun’s tongue began to tease your clit. He was being a little shit about it, you knew he was trying to get a ride out of you. “God, Baek…” You heard yourself moan as his tongue teased your entrance before flicking over your clit again. You were a sucker for him anyway, besides already being turned on by torturing him in the first place. 

 

You gripped the hair on his head and tugged so he was looking at you, “If I don’t cum, you don’t get to either. Teasing me isn’t making me cum.” You told him sternly, loving the glazed look of attraction in his eyes as he stared up at you.

 

You let go of his head and felt his mouth move between your legs. His tongue sliding into you as his nose rubbed against your sensitive nub. His movements were quick and precise and he moved his mouth up and has his tongue swirling over your clit and you felt your stomach clench in a familiar build up. 

 

You grabbed the headboard with both hands and squeezed your eyes shut as Baekhyun’s tongue brought you over your sweet peak, your legs shaking slightly as you came. You moaned his name and he dropped his head back to the bed, turning to kiss the inside of your thigh sweetly. 

 

You took a moment to relish in your orgasm before you stood again and hovered over his hips. You dropped to your knees, your core just above his cock and you watched him swallow thickly as he watched you. “Where do you want to cum, Baek?” You put a fingertip to your lips, “here?” Your finger slid down your body and stopped between your breasts, “Here?” You asked him quietly before sliding down and placing a hand between your legs, you were still sensitive but your body was already aching at the possibility of having him inside of you, “or here?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes slid over your entire body before resting between your legs, “I want you, baby. I want to cum inside of you.” 

 

You grinned and reached below your legs, giving him a few good strokes before positioning him at your entrance and sinking down his length. You both let out appreciative moans as you began a slow pace of rising and dropping down him. Baekhyun was hard as a rock and you knew with all of his build up he wouldn’t last long. 

 

He had his eyes closed, head back, his arms struggled against the restraints, his legs twitched to move underneath you, but you weren’t going to cave in. Not this time, at least. You rested your palms on his chest and quickened your pace. You rocked your hips against him, getting him as deep inside of you as you could.

 

He moaned your name and looked up at you in concern, “I’m so close, can I cum?” He was desperate, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms as he held on to it for dear life. 

 

You didn’t answer right away and he was a whimpering mess beneath you.

 

“Please, baby. I’m gonna--oh please let me cum.”

 

You rose up bringing him almost out of you, “Cum for me, Baekhyun.” You told him as you dropped down on him hard.

 

Baekhyun groaned loudly and you felt him releasing inside of you, “Fucking shit…” he jerked his hips up inside of you a few times, getting as much from his release as possible before his entire body went slack beneath you.

 

His chest heaved and he let out a breathy laugh, “God, you’re amazing.” 

 

You lifted off of him and turned around and untied the scarves holding him down. As his wrists came free his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you down against his chest. He nuzzled against your neck and breathed in your scent. “I love you.” He whispered.

 

You grinned and pushed him back so you kiss his lips, “I love you too.” You both stared at each other, laying and basking in the post-sexual bliss of being together and you felt your fingers hit the black leather collar you had on him. You grinned, “I like this thing.”

 

He laughed, “I kind of thought you might. My little dominatrix.” He nipped at your lips again, “but next time you’re wearing it.” He told you hotly.

 

You raised an eyebrow, “Oh is that so?”

 

He nodded and pushed you to your back, hovering his body over yours. You felt his hardening erection at your core and whimpered.

 

“And guess who isn’t tied to the bed anymore, baby girl?” He asked you in a heated whisper before he leaned forward and bit down on the soft skin of your neck.

  
You moaned and let him leave the bruise there, you loved it when you got him this worked up.


End file.
